


When You Trust Five Hybrids With A Cat In Heat...

by RageHappyRoses



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: AHOT6 - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bear!Jack, Breeding, Cum Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Dog!Ray, Double Penetration, Holy shit this is weird to write, Hybrid AU, Infertility, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, PWP, Peacock!Gavin, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Squirting, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, cat!Michael, fox!Ryan, mention of MPREG, snake!Geoff, trans!michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyRoses/pseuds/RageHappyRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's in heat and he's never been very sexual with his boyfriends only because he's afraid of how'd they react if they found out how different he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Michael's Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 12am because dysphoria was kicking my ass and writing about trans characters helps. So if you want a second smutty chapter just let me know and I might write it.
> 
> EDIT
> 
> I think I'm going to write separate chapters for michael and one of them at a time. Its much easier for me.

He knew it was right around the corner and there was nothing Michael hated more than hiding it. His heat would be coming up soon and the others could tell by how strong the scent coming off of him became. The thing was that Michael had always gone away to a hotel for a few days to deal with it himself, it was well known that he never engaged in sexual activity at all with the other five hybrids. Gavin was the one to always question and ask the cat hybrid if they weren't good enough for him but Michael always denied it. He would have gladly let the guys take care of him in heat and everything but he didn't want them to know. Michael felt that if they found out how different he really was that they'd all leave him.

He laid on the couch deep in thought, biting his lip and trying to nonchalantly shift his legs to rub against his crotch. He was currectly laid on Ryan's chest with Gavin sitting at the other end of the couch. Geoff cuddled between Jack and Ray on the other couch, all six of them watching some show on tv. Michael hadn't expected his heat to start yet, it was a week early and there he was sitting in the middle of all his boyfriends and probably reeking of pheremones. He had no way to just get up and tell them all he was leaving, they'd worry way too much. Michael was almost sure they just didnt notice until Gavin let out a groan of annoyance and spread out his feathers, crossing his arms and glaring at Michael. 

"I can't bloody take it anymore! You all are acting like you can't smell him!" He burst out. Geoff sat up straight and sighed, the slits in his eyes more dialated than usual. 

"We all agreed that we wouldn't do anything to Michael without his ok, but seriously, you smell" Geoff got straight to the point. Michael shifted against Ryan and only then did he feel the erection straining against the fox hybrid's pants. He was feeling trapped, like they were cornering him into telling the truth and revealing his differences. He looked to Ray and Jack who didn't seem to have a reaction until anyone who said anything. Ray's tail was wagging excitedly and impatiently and Jack a low growl building in his throat. Michael sat up and began to mess with the fur on his tail to avoid their eyes. 

"Why won't you let us take care of you?" Ryan asked softly, gently pulling the tail from his grasp, causing the cat hybrid to look back up. Michael bit his lip before taking a deep breath, there was no lying this time. He had to tell the truth and hope they took it well. 

"I'm different than you guys..." Michael started off, not sure how to tell them exactly. There was silence that held clear confusion. 

"What do you mean?" Ray was quickly to ask, ears perking up. Michael scoffed out of nervousness before giving them all a worried look. 

"I...It's better if...I show you" Michael muttered and reached for the bottom of his shirt. They all watched with hungry eyes as the cat hybrid lifted the shirt a bit before stopping, taking a deep breath then pulling the article off all at once. The eyes turned to understanding ones as they saw the binder around his chest. 

"You've got tits" Gavin said in surprise, which earned him glares from the other four men in the room who were still processing the information. 

"Don't be an asshole Gavin" Jack snapped and that's all it took to shut the peacock hybrid up. Michael crossed his arms over his binder self-consciously. Ryan sighed and reached over, moving his arms away gently and kissing his forehead. 

"You're still our boyfriend and we'll love you no matter what you look like" Ryan said comfortingly. Michael gave them a thankful smile as they all agreed but stopped his gaze on Gavin for his previous comment. 

"I...shouldn't have said that, sorry love" Gavin said with regret beyond clear in his voice. Michael just pulled him into a tight hug. Gavin sqwaked loudly as his feathers fully spread out, the scent of heat still abundant. Michael pulled away and looked down at his binder before biting his lip and looking up. 

"I really thought you guys would leave me" Michael muttered. 

"No, we would never, we love you" Geoff clarified, getting up to kneal in front of the other couch and hug the cat hybrid tight. Soon enough all of them had converged in one big hug. 

"You seriously smell dude" Ray muttered, his tail still wagging and not seeming to stop. Ryan gave Michael a look of unsureness. 

"Do you want us to try and help you this time?" He asked carefully, willing to get Michael what he need and do what had to be done if he said no. Michael looked at his boyfriends and felt safe, and with his heat quickly growing more and more urget he agreed. He was sure they'd take care of him right.


	2. Geoff and Michael

Michael trusted Geoff a bit more to be his first out of all of them. He wanted each one of his boyfriends to take care of him in heat at separate times, he was afraid he wouldn't be able to handle them all at once. Geoff agreed and asked which one he wanted to take care of him first and Michael had picked Geoff with a blush covering his face. 

Michael now laid back on the bed, his fingers just barely ghosting over the button of his jeans. Geoff hovered over him, pressing a few light kisses on his neck. Michael sighed and let his nerves disappear, he knew Geoff wouldn't judge him. Neither of them would. Geoff slowly helped Michael get his jeans off, his hand sliding between his legs to cup at his heat. Michael blushed as he now realized how wet he had really made his boxers. Geoff didn't move an inch further, waiting for Michael to say something or give him some sign to continue. 

"I-I want to get my binder off first" Michael said with a shaky voice. Geoff removed his hand and helped his boyfriend to sit up slightly and undo the binder. Michael held it to his chest for a bit, still feeling nervous. 

"You don't have to take it off Michael, you can leave it on" Geoff reassured him but Michael just shook his head and slid the binder off. The snake hybrid stared in awe, before realizing that Michael probably didn't even want to acknowledge they were there. 

"You can touch them...I-I don't mind" Michael said meekly and Geoff proceeded to cautionary hands to cup each breast in his hands. Michael bit back a soft mewl as Geoff's thumbs traced over his nipples. Geoff gently laid the cat hybrid back and kissed down his neck to his chest, ghosting his lips over each hardening bud before continuing downward. His fingers hooked into the edge of Michael's boxers, the scent of his heat making the slits in his eyes narrow. "Go ahead...get it over with" Michael swallowed, he knew he could back out anytime, the guys made it clear but his heat was really starting to get to him. Geoff slid off the boxers and was met face to face with the cat hybrid's dripping entrance. His forked tongue poked out from his lips as he eyed Michael hungrily. Geoff gently traced his fingers over it, seeing Michael respond well to it he continued to slide a finger inside him. 

"Fuck...you're tight" Geoff said lowly. Michael groaned as Geoff started a fair pace before adding another finger and pumping his fingers in and out of him faster. Michael blushed at the sound of himself getting wetter than usual, his heat being the blame for that. The cat hybrid yelped as Geoff's forked tongue began to trace over his clit. Michael's hands went to Geoff's hair as the older began to suck on it and his fingers picked up their pace. Michael moaned shakily, his ears flattened against his head as he watched Geoff look up at him with lust. Soon enough Geoff pulled away, leaving the Lad to whine from the loss of his mouth and fingers. 

"Please Geoff, I need you to fuck me, please just fuck me" he whined out, ears pressed tightly to his head and tail wrapped around his middle. Geoff let out a small hiss as he positioned himself over Michael, getting his pants and boxers off and revealing his weeping cock. Michael looked at him with need, his entire body was clouded by his heat and all he wanted at that moment was Geoff inside him. Slowly but surely Geoff pushed his way inside his boyfriend, sighing when he was fully inside. Michael let out a loud purr at the feeling of being full before whining at the lack of movement. 

"Such a needy little kitten aren't you?" Geoff hissed lowly as he started a hard and slow pace, his hands going to Michael's breasts to ground himself. Michael mewled as he nodded, needing him to pick up the pace. Geoff was loving the sounds spilling from the lad's mouth and caused him to thrust harder and faster, pounding into his lover underneath him. Michael's hands went to Geoff's back as the older leaned closer. The cat hybrid threw his head back to moan as his claws dug and scratch at his boyfriend's back. The snake hybrid hissed in pain but continued to thrust in and out of Michael. Michael's nails suddenly dug deeper as he gasped sharply. 

"H-holy fuck, r-right there! G-Geoff...oh God Geoff!" Michael moaned loudly enough that the snake hybrid was sure the others heard him. Geoff focused on the one spot, thrusting until the younger was only gasping and could form full words. "I-I...cumming...fuck" Michael groaned out, throwing his head back and arching his back slightly as he clenched around Geoff and climaxed. Geoff groaned at the feeling, thrusting until he spilled into the cat hybrid. Quickly realizing his mistake he pulled out of the younger and looked at him in fear. Michael only whined at the loss, looking at Geoff with lust. "P-Please...I need more" Michael panted. 

"I-I just...I..." Geoff looked at him with nothing but worry. The cat hybrid chuckled lightly as he trailed his fingers down to his wet cunt to rub slightly. 

"I'm infertile Geoff...y-you're fine" Michael sighed out. Geoff bit his lip as he watched his boyfriend continue to rub his fingers slowly over himself. He wanted so badly to pin the cat hybrid and go a second round but he knew that he wouldn't even be able to. 

"Who...d-do you want me to send in?" Geoff asked, his eyes trained on Michael's fingers as two slipped inside himself. 

"R-Ryan...please..." Michael moaned, his ears twitching in pleasure. Geoff nodded and stepped out quickly before he could be tempted to try again by the pheremones in the room.


	3. Ryan and Michael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man this is really weird to write 'cause I've only ever written about dicks. So please tell me if I'm doing alright with this?

All four men stared at Geoff as he walked out of the hallway that led to their bedroom with hungry eyes. Geoff cleared his throat, there was no doubt that they all heard Michael. Gavin fully turned around on the couch, he feathers still as spread out as before. 

"So who does he want now?" The Brit asked eagerly. Geoff shoved his hands in his pockets before looking straight at the fox hybrid. Ryan immediately understood and got up off the couch to make his way to the bedroom, Gavin's sqwaks of disapproval became distant as Ryan entered the bedroom and shut the door lightly. His face grew red as he watched the sight before him. 

"R-Ryan...please" Michael moaned as he now moved three fingers in and out of his wet heat. Ryan nodded and swallowed as he removed his clothes as quickly as he could before getting on the bed with the cat hybrid. Michael slid his fingers out and wrapped his arms around Ryan's neck and pulled him into a kiss and hover over top of him. Ryan moaned into the kiss as Michael moved to grind his cunt against the fox hybrid's hardening cock. Michael pulled away and panted lightly, continuing to grind against his boyfriend. "Please...just fuck me, I need it so much, I need it" Michael panted out. Ryan couldn't help but give in and pin the cat hybrid's hips down to slide inside his leaking entrance. 

"Fuck, you sound amazing begging like that, I kind of wish I was going last now" Ryan grunted as he began a harsh pace, thrusting in and out of the man underneath him. Michael threw his head back, leaving it open for the older to mark and suck at. "You'll be really begging for it by tomorrow" Ryan huskily said into his neck, thrusting faster now. Michael punctuated each thrust with a short gasp or moan, threading his fingers through Ryan's hair to grab at the base of the fox hybrid's ears. Ryan groaned as he leaned into his lover's touch, wanting him to grab at his ears more. It made Ryan groan loudly and make his thrusts harder. Michael was holding his arms aground Ryan tightly, trying to pull himself closer as he felt another orgasm coming. 

"I-I'm gonna cum Ryan...o-oh fuck..." Michael moaned out, digging his claws into Ryan's shoulders. The fox hybrid leaned down to bite slightly at the tip of the cat hybrids's left ear before sliding one of his hands down and rubbing Michael's clit. The younger cried out as he only panted closer to his release. 

"Come on...cum for me kitten" Ryan lowly moaned into his lover's ear before biting it a bit harder than before. Michael let out a few last loud moans before his orgasm hit him, causing him to arch his back fully off the bed and hug tightly around Ryan's neck. He moaned as he rode out his orgasm and shook slightly at it's intensity. Ryan thrusted a few more times before he came inside the cat hybrid. Ryan chuckled as he tried to steady his breathing while listening to the younger quietly whisper a chant of 'fuck' over and over again. "You okay?" Ryan said, placing kisses on Michael's shoulder. Michael swallowed, nodding before trying to move against Ryan again. Ryan groaned at how sensitive he'd became but nonetheless let him continue. 

"Sit up..."Michael said quietly. Ryan quickly listened and sat back up, legs under him and his heels pressed against his ass. Michael loosened his grip around Ryan's neck and began to bounce up and down in his lap. Ryan sighed as he watched his lover's face screw in pleasure, a few more trusts before he fell against Ryan and let out the loudest moan all night. "H-Holy...f-fuck...right there..." he whispered as he ground his hips down in a slow motion. Ryan groaned at how his boyfriend moaned as he gripped his hips and helped him grind down. Michael began to grind faster, panting louder and louder. Ryan moaned, feeling himself growing hard again. 

"Fuck, you're so good...g-gonna cum again f-for me?" Ryan moaned as he moved his hips with Michael's. The cat hybrid could only bit his lip and nod. His claws dug even further into Ryan's shoulders before they slid to tangle through golden hair. 

"F-fuck me Ryan...o-oh God, I'm gonna cum...I'm gonna cum!" Michael shouted as he suddenly threw himself against Ryan, shaking even more as his third orgasm of the night hit. He went quiet after a sharp gasp before crying out loudly, almost sounding as if he was sobbing. Ryan pulled out of his boyfriend, stroking his cock until he came again against his stomach. Both men panted as they relaxed, holding each other close. It was a while before Ryan pulled away and laid Michael back down on the bed, looking at the cat hybrid's lidded eyes. 

"Better?" Ryan chuckled as he sat back and watched Michael tiredly nod. The fox hybrid quickly sat up on his knees when he felt the wet bed, turning to look at the spot on the sheets. "Holy shit...did you...cum that much?" he looked over to Michael who chuckled tiredly and nodded. Ryan scoffed and ran a hand through his hair."Fuck...that's hot" Ryan sighed. Michael hummed and began to fix the fur on his tail. 

"Hurry up and get the others in here, I wanna cuddle the shit out of all of you" Michael said quietly. Ryan chuckled and nodded before leaving to get the others.


	4. Gavin and Michael

Michael was the first to wake up inbetween Ryan and Gavin. He smiled as he snuggled himself further into Jack's shirt he was wearing and emitted a low purr. It was a few minuets later that that cat hybrid's purring had been answered with a soft cooing. Michael turned slowly to face his boyfriend with a soft smile. Gavin stared back at him with wide awake eyes and a coo sounding from his throat. 

"Morning Gavvy" Michael said quietly, kissing the brit's nose, then his cheek and then finally his lips. Gavin's coos became lower as he kissed the cat hybrid back. He pulled away before he got too carried away between his lovers. He was already beginning to smell Michael's heat building up again. 

"We should get you in the shower hu?" Gavin whispered before carefully slipping out from between Michael and Ray. Michael followed the same path as the two made their way to the bathroom. Gavin shut the door behind them, the smell of Michael's heat even stronger in the smaller space. The peacock hybrid watched as his boyfriend slid off the large shirt to reveal his breasts, causing him to take a step closer. Michael smirked a bit, turning from him to slide off his boxers, wave his tail in his face before getting into the shower and turning the water on. Gavin cleared his throat before quickly getting undressed and in the shower with his boyfriend. Gavin watched attentively at Michael from behind as he let the water wash though his hair, running his hands through it. Gavin bit his lip, grabbing Michael's hips firmly. 

"You couldn't wait could you? You heard me moaning last night and you wanted a turn" Michael chuckled, turning to face the younger. Gavin shook his head, swallowing nervously. The cat hybrid smirked, bringing his lips to the peacock hybrid's neck and sucking a few marks into it to match his own from last night. Gavin suddenly inhaled and smelled how strong Michael's scent was, pushing him against the shower wall and kissing him fiercely. Gavin's mouth made it's way down to his neck then furher down to his breasts. The Brit took them in his hands, pressing his thumbs against Michael's nipples and calling attention to them. The older bit his lip as he let out a soft sigh, causing his boyfriend to smirk and kiss around his chest and litter it in hickies. Michael gasped lightly as Gavin's tongue slowly ran over each nipple slowly, slightly scrapping his teeth against them at the same time. One of Gavin's hands traveled downward to rub at the cat hybrid's soaking entrance. 

"Maybe...I can just use my mouth and fingers to make you cum" the brit's voice now husky and low as he let his lips ghost over a path down Michael's stomach. Michael could only let a light moan escape his lips as he nodded. Gavin chuckled at the absolute need in his eyes, his lips finally meeting their destination. He hestiated before dragging his tongue across the dripping cunt. Michael shoved his fist in his mouth, his moan being drawn out. Gavin got on his knees, pulling Michael so that he was pressed against the wall and the backs on his knees rested on his shoulders and his feet didn't touch the ground. Michael shivered at the fear of Gavin dropping him but the thought was gone when the Brit's tongue dragged against his clit slowly. Michael's free hand went into Gavin's hair, moaning as his tongue was relentless against him. Michael's fist went to join the other in the peacock hybrid's hair as Gavin sucked on his clit before sliding his tongue slightly inside the older. 

˝F-Fuck Gav... you're...s-so fucking good" Michael moaned, his head pressing against the shower wall. It wasn't long before Gavin went back to sucking around his clit and a hand went from Michael's hips to his cunt, sliding two fingers in and moving slowly. Michael's grip on Gavin's hair tightened as his ears pressed hard against his head. "Y-you're gonna make me cum...please, f-faster..." Michael begged through his moans. Gavin suckedharder, thrusting his fingers in and out faster. Michael moaned louder, his hands forcing Gavin's head to stay down as he felt his orgasm fast approaching. The younger's fingers slid out as they were replaced with his tongue and the hand went to his hard cock, pumping in time with his tongue moving inside his boyfriend. "Oh fuck, oh fuck oh f-fuck..." Michael gasped as he pressed his cunt to Gavin's mouth and reached his climax. Gavin pulled away at the sudden liquid in his mouth, smirking, swallowing and licking his lips. 

"Fuck, you're so hot, love" Gavin breathed before licking up the aftermath of Michael's orgasm while stroking his weeping hard on faster. Michael whined at the overstimulation, massaging his fingers through Gavin's hair. 

"Cum for me Gav...c-come on..." Michael sighed and shivered slightly as Gavin's tongue ran over his sensitive clit. It wasnt long before the Brit was spilling cum over his hand and letting out a drawn out breath against the cat hybrid's still dripping entrance. The peacock hybrid smirked as he brought his cum covered hand to Michael's lips and the older willingly took them into his mouth, sucking the cum down. Gavin chuckled lightly as he set Michael down and stood up to pull him into a kiss, their bodies pressed close together. Michael was the first to pull away, scoffing and out of breath. "We should get cleaned up and get out...unless you can give me another round?" Michael chuckled, standing under the water. Gavin bit his lip, he wanted to so bad. All of his instincts were telling him to breed the heated cat until he swelled with his children. He shook his head and allowed his feathers to lay flat, getting under the water with him. 

"No, I'm sure someone else is more than happy to give you what you want though" Gavin smirked, pressing a kiss to a mark that had started to darken fom last night.


	5. Ray and Michael

The cat hybrid let out a small mewl as he stretched out in the bedroom, sliding off his towel. A low whistle came from behind, he quickly threw his hands over his chest, not turning around after recognizing who it was. Out of all of his boyfriends Michael was the most nervous to let Ray see him. Michael felt his face flush as Ray chuckled and stepped closer. 

"D-Don't come any closer!" Michael choked out, holding his hands closer to his chest. Ray stopped, looking concerned at his boyfriend. The dog hybrid watched intently as Michael swayed his tail, shaking slightly. 

"Do you not want me to see you?" Ray asked quietly, his tail wagging in interest. Michael let his arms down slowly and shook his head. 

"No...I want you to see me, just...I'm nervous for you...especially you... to see" Michael explained. Ray raised an eyebrow and ignored Michael's previous demand to not come any closer. He took a few steps forward, getting close enough to whisper in his ear without looking. 

"I won't judge you, I love you Michael" Ray said seriously, pressing a small kiss to his shoulder. Michael nodded lightly and turned slowly, looking up from the floor to his boyfriend. Ray looked at him with awe, grabbing his hips lightly. 

"You're...so handsome" Ray smiled at him, earning a smile back. Michael twitched his ears in interest, pulling his boyfriend into a kiss. Michael smirked pulling Ray on top of him onto the bed. 

"So...you gonna fuck me like a good boy?" Michael chuckled, he knew Ray had some instinct that begged him to please and be praised for his actions. Ray nodded and kissed him hard, undoing his own pants and quickly getting them off. 

"I'm gonna be good Michael, I'll fuck you real good" Ray muttered, kissing and sucking on his neck. Michael moaned lowly, grabbing Ray's hand and guiding it to one of his breasts. Ray growled under his breath, his tail wagging faster and his hand tightening around his boyfriend's chest. Michael moaned as Ray's fingers worked over his nipples, making him bite his lip. Ray's free hand slid down to rub at Michael's dripping cunt, immediately sliding two fingers inside him. The cat hybrid gasped at the intrusion, moaning at the fingers thrusting in and out of him. Ray moved his lips to Michael's breasts, kissing around them and marking them, occassionally sucking on the perked up buds. 

"F-Fuck Ray..." Michael sighed and watched as Ray's mouth made it's way to his clit, dragging long licks across it. The cat hybrid let out a few moans before the younger pulled his mouth and fingers away. 

"Please let me fuck you...please" Ray practically begged, his hand slowly pumping his hard cock. Michael wrapped his arms around Ray's neck and panted with need. 

"Yeah, fuck me please Ray, fuck me" Michael begged, lidding his eyes at his boyfriend. Ray bit his lip and nodded, whining as he slid into the dripping entrance. Michael breathed in shakily as his boyfriend started a fair pace thusting in and out of him. Ray pulled the cat hybrid's body closer, thrusting faster. Michael dug his claws into Ray's back, trying to move with him. 

"F-Fuck you're so tight" Ray moaned, biting at the cat hybrid's ear. Michael groaned as he felt the thrusts get harder and the dog hybrid moving his teeth to his neck to bite down. Michael threw his head back to expose more of his neck, panting and moaning loudly for the whole house to hear. 

"Y-you're such a good boy, f-fucking me like that, d-don't stop" the older sighed out, digging his claws in deeper. Ray pounded into the older harshly, growling under his breath and making the cat hybrid's instincts stir. Michael began to mewl in submission as he felt his orgasm getting closer. Ray moved a hand to Michael's clit, rubbing it to match his thrusts. "Oh fuck...oh fuck oh fuck...R-Ray!" Michael cried out as he came over Ray's erection. Ray groaned at the feeling, still thrusting into his boyfriend. 

"I-I'm gonna cum...can I cum? I was so good..." Ray begged, breathless and moaning. Michael nodded, panting as his ears flattened against his head along with Ray's ears against his own. Ray thrusted until he spilled inside the cat hybrid, growling lowly. Michael mewled at the feeling, pulling his boyfriend closer. 

"God, breed me...p-please...fill me" Michael panted out, moving against the dog hybrid's softening cock. Ray whined, continuing to thrust into his lover. 

"More...more" Ray whined as his tail wagged fast. Michael nodded and scratched his claws down his back in need. The door to the bedroom opened and a chuckle filled the room as the intruder watched the two. 

"Ray relax, you can fuck him again later" Geoff smirked, taking a seat on the bed as the two rutted against each other. Ray whined as he pulled away and Michael tried to pull him back. 

"P-Please Ray...Ray" Michael begged as he tried to kiss the dog hybrid's neck. Ray whined as he looked to Geoff for approval but the snake hybrid just shook his head. 

"We need to get to work" Geoff smirked and pulled Ray into a kiss. Ray nodded and got off of the bed, leaving Michael to mewl in need. "Don't worry Michael, Jack is going to stay home with you and make sure youre okay" Geoff said, handing Ray his pants. Michael sighed and pouted, watching as his boyfriends left.


	6. Jack and Michael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is gonna be all of them ^^Uu or at least I'm going to try.

Michael laid in bed, his heat now entering the uncomfortable stage. First he would get unbearably hot and then unbearably cold, then he'd be constantly hungry but nauseous. In his words it was hell topped onto his constant want to be bred by his mates. Michael threw the blanket off of the bed and meowed loudly in frustration. He got up to walk out of he room but stopped in front of the mirror. He hadn't bothered to put a shirt on after his and Ray's activities this morning. His eyes drifted up from his boxers to his chest, swallowing hard. He couldn't stand to look at it anymore. It'd been a while since he'd gone that long without a binder on and it was starting to cause problems. Michael quickly grabbed his binder from the ground and slid it on, he sighed and looked in the mirror. Michael felt some satisfaction from the binder that matched his skin tone but not enough, he sighed and walked out to see what Jack was doing. 

"Jack?" He called out, wandering down the hall only to see Jack sat on the couch curled up with his laptop. The bear hybrid smiled as he turned his head a bit before patting the spot next to him. Michael carefully approached the couch, sitting down and immediately taking in Jack's scent. He sighed and nuzzled his head between his neck and purred softly. Jack looked over to the cat hybrid and made a small growl of interest, the scent of his heat picking up. Michael couldn't help but start to lick smally at Jack's neck to try and get more of his scent. The bear hybrid let out a low and drawn out growl, closing his eyes and allowing Michael to move his laptop and sit in his lap and continue to kiss his neck. Jack's hands went to his boyfriend's hips, his hands slipping just below the waistband of his boxers. Michael mewled softly before finally connecting their lips, causing Jack to slide the boxers off all the way. Michael smirked as he reached to the bear hybrid's sweatpants and slid them off, pleased to see that's all he was wearing. 

Jack swallowed as he pulled from the kiss and allowed his eyes to travel down Michael's body, landing on his already dripping entrance. A growl rose in his throat as he looked back up at his boyfriend. "Are you okay with this?" Jack asked, rubbing circles into Michael's hips with his thumbs. The cat hybrid nodded and bit his lip, trying to grind down against Jack's leg. Jack nodded back, kissing Michael again and sliding his hands up slowly to grab at the binder. Michael quickly broke the kiss and looked at Jack with worry. 

"Please...leave it on..." he said softly, his voice sounding broken. Jack saw true worry in his eyes and nodded, sliding his hands back down to the younger's hips. He sighed and brought his breath to brush against Michael's jaw, kissing down it and sucking a few marks into his skin. Jack continued to his neck as one of his hands slid down to rub at Michael's clit. A sharp gasp left Michael's lips as he tried to move into Jack's hand, desperately wanting more. The bear hybrid chuckled against his neck, sliding two fingers inside of Michael. The cat hybrid bit back moans as Jack slowly worked his fingers in and out of him, covering them in slickness as Michael continued to get wetter by the second. Jack picked up the pace on his fingers, laying the cat hybrid down to get a better angle. Michael threw his arms around Jack's neck and bit his lip, moaning through his teeth. Jack leaned down to bury his nose into Michael's neck and take in the scent of the cat hybrid's heat. 

"You smell so fucking good" Jack growled under his breath, pulling his fingers away. Michael nodded and grabbed his boyfriend's hand, sliding the fingers in his mouth to clean them. The sight caused the older to freeze and let out a shaky breath."Holy shit Michael..." he muttered and kissed the cat hybrid, tasting him on his tongue. Michael quickly pulled his lips away, letting out a small mewl of need. 

"F-Fuck me... Jack please...Ray left me so unsatisfied...please" Michael begged. The bear hybrid quickly agreed and lined up his half hard cock and slid inside Michael's dripping entrance. Michael let out a soft gasp, Jack being the biggest, besides Ryan, out of all of them. His claws immediately dug into the bear hybrid's shoulders. "Fuck, move...m-move right fucking now" Michael moaned out, his boyfriend's erection pressing against his g spot. Jack only smirked and pressed further into Michael.The cat hybrid threw his head back and let out a mewl. "O-Oh my God...Jack fuck me right now...p-please just move!" Michael yelled out. Jack pitied the cat in heat and began a hard and slow pace, making sure to hit the spot in each thrust. Michael punctuated each thrust with a sharp gasp and a shaky exhale. 

Jack picked up the pace a bit, not losing his precision. Michael moaned louder, trying to move his hips to match Jack's thrusts. The bear hybrid looked down at his mewling boyfriend and wanted more of him, starting a harsh pace to pound into the younger. "Fuck Michael...y-you feel amazing..." Jack groaned, leaning down to suck more marks under the cat hybrid's jaw. Michael could feel himself getting closer and closer to his orgasm. 

"D-Don't stop...God don't stop I-I...I'm gonna cum" Michael whined out, his eyes shutting tightly as he moaned out. Jack thrusted harder, hearing Michael's voice get higher as he got closer. Eventually Michael gripped his shoulders tight, arched his back off the couch and came all over Jack's cock that had slipped out of him just in time. Michael shook as he tried to roll his hips toward his boyfriend's still hard cock. "Put it back in...m-more" Michael said as his body shook. Jack swallowed and nodded, shocked by the sight, before sliding back inside the cat hybird's wet entrance and starting up his pace again. Michael moaned with more enthusiasm, his cunt sensitive now. Jack grunted, feeling himself getting close to cumming also. 

"Shit Michael...I'm close" Jack groaned out. Michael nodded absent-mindedly as he dragged his nails down the older's back. Michael gasped on each thrust, his voice again raising an octave each time. Jack slid his hand down to slip in two fingers next to his dick. 

"O-Oh... _fuuuck_ , Oh fuck Jack...J-Jack" Michael continued to chant his name until he pulled himself close to his boyfriend's body and came again, making an even bigger mess. Michael shook violently, panting and trying to catch his breath. Jack sighed shakily, gently placing the cat hybrid back on the couch and gripping his cock, rubbing fast. Michael grabbed Jack's hips as best he could, bringing him closer to rub his dripping erection over his face. "G-Go on...cum on me" Michael sighed out, his hand slowly rubbing his clit. Jack gowned as he finally slipped over his boyfriend's face. Michael chuckled breathlessly as some nearly caught his eye. He wiped some with his free hand and slid the fingers into his mouth, sucking on them slowly. 

"Fuck...don't make me fuck you again, I can't take it" Jack chuckled before laying back on the other side of the couch and pulling Michael to lay on top of him. The cat hybrid smirked and nuzzled into the older, purring as a blanket was pulled over them. He had a plan for when the others got home and he couldn't wait.


	7. Jack, Ryan, Geoff, Ray, Gavin, and Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. Last chapter.

"O-Oh fuck! Ray! F-Fuck me!"

 

Loud moans sounded from the group's bedroom. Each one of them sitting on the couch with red faces besides Ray and Michael. It had been a long day at work and Ray was just itching to hear Michael moan like he'd done that morning. Just as Michael let out another loud moan from behind the closed door, Ryan cleared his throat. The other three men turned their attention to him.

 

"Sounds like he's enjoying himself hu?" Gavin decided to pipe up, noticing his feathers had puffed and were standing up and trying to fix them. Geoff was the second one to clear his throat at another moan from down the hall.

 

"Well, he is in heat, a lot of his senses are heightened" the snake hybrid explained, trying not to focus too much on the sound of his lovers going at it.

 

"He's fucking hot..." Ryan growled lowly, his eyes trained on the hallway leading to the bedroom as his tail waved back and forth as if he was ready to attack.

 

"Hot is an understatement, have you seen him when he cums?" Jack butted in with a nervous chuckle. "We have to take advantage of the fact that he cums like that right?" He suggested. Ryan smirked toward Jack and nodded. Gavin was the one to let out a coo at the memory of them in the shower.

 

"I hate to be crude gents, but it tastes good" he cooed lowly, spacing off like Ryan had. Geoff raised an eyebrow to the other three hybrids, a bit confused. 

 

"Am I missing something here?" He questioned, looking between them all.

 

"You haven't seen it? Did you not give him an orgasm?" Jack chuckled. Geoff blushed in embarrassment, unsure if he actually did or if Michael faked it.

 

"N-No! I did!" He defended. It was now Ryan's turn to chuckle and raise an eyebrow.

 

"Apparently you didn't make him cum hard enough or else you'd know. Or maybe he just faked it" Ryan gave his boyfriend a sinister smirk. Gavin started laughing at Geoff's increasingly red face.

 

"He bloody did didn't he! Michael faked an orgasm for you!" The peacock hybrid laughed. Geoff nervously turned his attention to the bear hybrid.

 

"J-Just to be clear, what does his orgasm look like?" Geoff was almost afraid to ask at the expense of not having pleased his lover before. Jack scoffed and smirked a bit.

 

"A lot of shaking and really really loud, also wet. Really fucking wet" he chuckled a bit more, the other two muttering in agreement with matching smirks. Geoff began to worry, Michael didn't look like that at all when they were done.

 

"Fuck...I-I...I can't please him.." Geoff muttered, defeated. Michael trusted him to be the first to even do anything with him and he let him down. He disappointed him when he must've had such high expectations. Ryan saw how upset Geoff had gotten and sighed, taking a seat next to the older and putting an arm around him.

 

"No...of course you can Geoff, you were probably nervous and didn't do as well as you do with us, you've pleased us every time and that's how I know you can. I'm sure Michael being nervous also had something to do with it too" Ryan reassured him. Geoff sighed and shrugged, maybe Ryan was right.

 

"Hey, I've got an idea" Gavin said with a smile. The Gents turned to him with curiosity. "Let's show him a good time all together, like we usually do, except...just a little less rough, i-i mean unless he wants that" Gavin laughed a bit. Ryan and Jack had agreed immediately. They all waited for Geoff's answer. The older looked a bit unsure, it was expected after hearing what he just did. He bit his bottom lip, a single fang visible as he thought. Geoff sighed a final time before giving a nervous smile and agreeing.

 

"Don't worry Geoff, you'll do better this time, promise" Jack jumped in to further reassure him. Geoff gave him a small smile before all their attention turned to the bedroom door opening and Ray stepping out in only boxers. He stopped in his tracks, realizing his other boyfriends had been listening the entire time.

 

"I uh, think we might have to get Michael de-clawed" he chuckled as he turned slightly to show them his back. Numerous scratch marks ran down his back, some threatening to bleed.

 

"Christ...you must've tired him out" Gavin said, unsure if they'd be able to work something out for tonight. Ray actually laughed at that thought.

 

"Tire him out? Fuck no, that guy is ready for more, his heat really doesn't let up does it?" He joked before hissing at the pain from touching at one of the scratch marks.

 

"Well, Gavin had the idea for a group session...if you're up to it?" Jack asked. Ray's eyes lit up, his tail wagging.

 

"Sign me the fuck up, I mean I already knotted him but, shit, I'll fuck with him again" Ray stated proudly. Geoff looked at him in disbelief.

 

"He let you knot him?!" He yelled in surprise, the dog hybrid only chuckling and winking at the older. Ryan rolled his eyes, getting up.

 

"Let's get going already, let's not keep our kitten waiting hm?" He smirked toward his boyfriends before disappearing down the hallway. The others followed, all of them stopped as soon as they entered, eyes fixed on Michael who had been rubbing his clit with one hand and one of his breasts in the other. Gavin was the first to coo loudly at the sight, smelling the strong pheromones that Michael was emitting. He sauntered over to the bed before smirking down at Michael on it. As soon as the cat hybrid made eye contact Gavin's feathers spread out in a display of dominance. Michael purred lowly as his lover straddled him and gently pulled his hands away.

 

"We're going to have a bit of fun love, all of us. If there's anything you don't want us doing just say so...on the other hand..." Gavin trailed off, grabbing each of his boyfriend's tits in his hands and rubbing his thumbs over his nipples. "It works the same way if you want us to do something to you" he chuckled, rubbing a bit rougher and causing Michael to gasp and bite his lip. Gavin chuckled and got off of his boyfriend to sit on the side of him and press kisses down his chest. He looked up to Geoff and smirked as he took a nipple between his teeth lightly. "Come eat him out with that tongue of yours Geoffrey" Gavin chuckled.

 

The snake slightly nodded and removed his clothes, getting on the bed and kissing around the cat hybrid's thighs. Michael moaned lowly as he felt Geoff get closer and closer to his wet heat. He mewled in frustration and threw his head back against the pillow behind him. He gasped when he felt lips on his neck, quickly realizing it had been Ryan. He gasped even louder when the snake hybrid's forked tongue began licking circles on and around his clit.

 

"F-Fuck Geoff, your tongue" Michael sighed out shakily, moaning when said tongue slipped inside him. "H-Holy shit!" The cat hybrid's hands went to Gavin's hair and held tightly as the peacock hybrid licked around his nipples as Geoff's tongue worked inside him. 

 

Ryan chuckled at the sight, looking to the two left out lovers in the room and beckoning them forward. Both took off their clothes, coming closer. Ray was the first to act and pulled Ryan in a kiss, his tail already wagging. Jack stood behind the dog hybrid, hands on his hips firmly as his gently kissed the marks on his back. Ray whimpered as he sat in Ryan's lap and immediately began grinding down against his growing erection. Jack chuckled and gave Ryan a smirk, knowing full well what the fox hybrid had planned for Ray.

 

Michael had turned his attention to Ray for a bit before it was quickly redirected back to Geoff as he slid his tongue deeper. Michael moaned even more as he slid two fingers beside it and moved them slowly. His ears flattened against his head as he began to feel the beginning of his orgasm start to build up. He began to pant slightly, unsure if he'd actually get to cum this time or if Geoff was going to leave him unsatisfied again. 

 

Gavin pressed a last kiss to each breast before smirking at his boyfriend who had his tongue deep in the cat hybrid's cunt. He reached down to rub at Michaelcontiit slowly as Geoff continued to eat him out.

 

"Make him cum Geoff, you can do it" Gavin cooed, rubbing a bit faster and causing Michael to moan a bit louder. Geoff grabbed the younger's hips and pulled him close and began to move his tongue faster inside his lover. The cat hybrid gasped and thew his head back again.

 

"O-Oh shit Geoff! D-Don't stop...P-Please don't stop, you're...ah...y-you're gonna make me c-cum..." Michael moaned as his claws dug into the pillow behind his head. The cat hybrid's body began to shake as his moans got louder. Geoff smirked a bit as he held the cat hybrid in place, feeling him shake before he jumped back in surprise at Michael's cum entering his mouth. Geoff sat up and wiped his mouth, watching in awe as Michael moaned louder than before as his orgasm hit him. Geoff ran his hands up his body as Michael still was shaking, smiling a bit.

 

"Holy shit...that is hot..." Geoff muttered. Ryan chuckled from the side as the dog hybrid's mouth slid down on his cock.

 

"T-Told you didn't we?" He said before groaning and lacing his fingers through Ray's hair, lightly rubbing at the base of his ears. Ray looked up at his lover, moaning around his erection as he bobbed his head. He suddenly whined shortly as he felt a lubed up finger circling his hole. He pushed back against Jack's finger, wanting it to slide past the rim. Ryan grabbed his hair and pulled him off of his cock. "Don't worry, you'll get so much more than that" the fox hybrid smirked slyly.

 

At the same time Michael was looking up at Geoff in embarrassment, red covering his face. Geoff was just look him over, eyes dilating, watching as he shook every so often as he calmed down from the orgasm.

 

"S-Sorry you had to see that now r-rather than before" Michael managed to say as Gavin's fingers were sliding into his wet cunt. Geoff scoffed and kissed the cat  hybrid's forehead.

 

"It was worth it" he chuckled, watching as Michael moaned as Gavin began thrusting his fingers in and out of him. "But something tells me it won't be the last time I see it tonight" Geoff smirked. Michael mewed highly, trying to move against Gavin's fingers but Geoff still held him in place. Geoff thought he heard a whine come from Michael but he wasn't surprised when he turned to see it was Ray.

 

Jack had two fingers inside their youngest lover, moving them without mercy. All while Ray sucked eagerly at Ryan's cock. The fox hybrid sighed, feeling release close he looked to Jack who nodded to him and pulled the fingers away, leaving Ray a pleading mess.

 

"P-Put them back...please...J-Jack..." Ray whined but yelped when Ryan pulled him go sit in his lap, sliding his erection inside him slowly. "O-Oh fuck..." Ray moaned, moving against the older. Ryan chuckled and helped him bounce up and down on his cock, glancing over to Michael every once and a while.

 

Michael's ears had flattened against his head as he panted heavily at the peacock hybrid's fingers thrusting against his sweet spot. Geoff smirked and crawled up his body to kiss him properly. Michael returned the kiss, making small noises into it. The cat hybrid clung to Geoff, digging his nails into his back as he moaned louder. He laid his head back against the pillow and panted loudly, digging his nails deeper.

 

"Gavin...oh God G-Gavin..." He moaned, another orgasm clearly approaching. The Brit moved his fingers faster, determined to see his boyfriend cum again. Without warning, Michael arched his back and came again, shaking even more so than the last time. Gavin sat back and slid his fingers in his mouth, tasting his lover. His attention then turned to Jack who had just been watching Ryan and Ray go at it while at the same time admiring Michael. Michael noticed too and purred loudly for the bear hybrid to hear. "Come fuck me Jack" he said lowly. It was enough to have the older climbing on top of him and sliding his painfully hard cock against the cat hybrid's cunt. Michael sighed and tries to grind against it, trying anything to get Jack to slide his dick in him.

 

"You've cum so much tonight, you've made such a mess but you still want more" Jack growled and shoved his erection inside his lover in one thrust, causing the younger to gasp sharply. Michael wrapped his arms around jack and pulled himself close as the bear hybrid began thrusting at an rough pace.

 

Geoff and Gavin took their focus from Michael and gave it to Ray who was now whining and wagging his tail fast. Ryan moaned with him before looking over to Gavin, the peacock hybrid knew what he wanted to do. Ryan stopped thrusting for a short amount of time, causing Ray to drop his ears against his head and whine louder. Before Ray could protest any further another erection was joining Ryan's inside him. Ray looked back to Gavin and let put a drawn out moan as the Brit bottomed out. Almost immediately he began bouncing in their laps. It wasn't long before Ray was cumming and moaning loudly. He scoffed, put of breath as he laid back against Gavin. The Brit chuckled and pulled him off to lay down. He grabbed both his and Ryan's dicks in his hand and jerked them to completion.

 

Jack, on the other hand, wasn't letting up with his thrusts. Michael had just tarted clawing down Jack's back as he threw his head back and moaned encouragements.

 

"Fuck Jack...y-you're so good, I-I'm so close" he moaned, lifting his head a bit to see Geoff next to his face and rubbing his erection in time with the bear hybrid's thrusts. Geoff was the first to finish all over the cat hybrid's face. Michael started moaning loud, sounding as if he was yelling. His cunt being so sensitive after the other two orgasms intensified the pleasure. Michael gasped loudly as Jack h his g spot on every thrust. "I-I'm gonna cum! Oh fuck I'm g-gonna cum!" Michael shouted. Jack was close to but just as he finished Michael let out a moan equivalent to a scream. His body shook as he tried to keep his noises low but failed. Jack pulled away, looking at the mess they had made. He sighed and looked to Michael who was still shaking. All eyes were on him as he rode out his orgasm.

 

A few minuets later Michael had finally calmed down and Geoff had made the effort to strip off the bedsheets and replace them. They all huddled under the blanket and Michael looked around at the pile his boyfriends made. 

 

Yeah, he was glad he told them.


End file.
